


Marks From The King

by ObsessiveTinyDragon



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: At least I tried, Biting, F/M, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader, he gives you a fucking hickey okay, multiple ones on the hips, nothing else happens i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveTinyDragon/pseuds/ObsessiveTinyDragon
Summary: A typical scuffle with one of your servants, Gilgamesh, turns a little spicier than you expected
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader, Gilgamesh/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Marks From The King

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna edit this later, I’m just like writing this while waiting for the laundry to dry and I’m tired asf. I’m begging you to let me know what you think of this so far tho

“About time you got back, mongrel,” Gilgamesh snarled. “I’ve wasted too much of my precious time waiting on you.”

“What do you want, Gilgamesh?” You groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose as your pounding headache worsened. Hours of endless battles left you exhausted and lacking the energy to deal with bullshit, especially when it was from his holy-fucking-majesty, king Gilgamesh. You just wanted a small nap on your bed, and of course he was there, sitting right on the edge of your mattress and between you and precious sleep.

He scoffed (probably offended knowing him), rising to his feet and crossing his arms. “Days have passed, mongrel, and not on one single mission have you brought me. I’m appalled at how you easily disregard your king and strongest servant,.”

*That’s*what he’s pissed about? “Gil, everything in this singularity puts your class at a disadvantage.”

“Ha!” He laughed. “You honestly think using feeble things like classes excuses your insolence?”

“Gil, I’m too tired for this, please get the fuck out of my-“

His hand shot out, gripping your wrist far harder than could ever be needed. 

“It is time for you to realize that while you may have all these worthless servants to your beck and call, you belong to me.” With a flick of his wrist, he tossed you onto the bed, the impact causing your body to slightly bounce on the mattress. “If you refuse to see it, then I will make sure you have no other choice.”

“What the fuck do you meaAAAA-“ your question turned into a scream as you felt his fingers hook under your shirt and lift it up, exposing your stomach. His tongue pressed against the flesh right below your belly button. 

You felt your face flush. “GET OFF ME!” You shrieked, futilely trying to kick or shove your servant off. Gilgamesh just grabbed your hands and pushed you down, effectively pinning you to the bed with no ability to move.

With you unable to resist, Gilgamesh switched to biting at your hips, teeth sinking into the skin and leaving red in its wake. Just the harshness of the act guaranteed ugly marks that weren’t going to leave anytime soon.

Eventually, the asshole king lifted his head, giving you his signature shit eating and demeaning grin as he rubbed the already bruising flesh.

“Titles mean nothing to me. You may be a master of many, but you are mine and only mine.”


End file.
